Reflection
by Black Cat Mystery
Summary: A one-shot songfic on Dylan Marvil, who has lost her identity by hanging with the wrong people. Song: Reflection from Disneys MULAN sung by Christina Aguilera.


**This is a AU Clique story**

**I got inspiration for this little on-shot while I was at work singing this to myself. Weird how things work out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique characters.  
I also do not own the words to the song "Reflection", Disney does.**

_Look at me  
you may think you see who I really am  
but you'll never know me.  
Everyday, it's as if I play a part.  
Now I see that if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
but I cannot fool my heart._

Dylan Marvil was just living an ordinary life as the daughter of a local celebrity. Her mother Merri-lee Marvil was the talk show host for the Daily Grind and because of that, everyone wanted to be Dylans' friend.

At first, Dylan didn't mind all the attention. She gained friends and was one of the most popular girls in school. But at home, she was herself. She didn't care what she wore or what she looked like and she ate whatever she wanted. But at school, it was as if she wore a mask to hide her true self. She was ashamed that people would stop being her friend for who she truly was.

Dylan was usually a very nice and sweet girl. She was kind to everyone in her school and everyone looked up to her. But that day changed when she met a group of girls who called themselves The Pretty Committee. The alpha of that group, Massie Block, decided she wanted Dylan in her group and she accepted. Little did Dylan know what lied up ahead in the future.

She soon was living the same lifestyle as The Pretty Committee. She partied like nobody's business, drank heavily and was a total brat to her parents. Her mother thought that she was just going through a phase and that she would get out of it. Instead, it just got worse.

"Come on Dylan, one cut won't hurt." Massie coaxed the redhead and handed her the knife. Dylan looked at the knife and swallowed. Sure, why not? If she didn't do it, Massie would kick her out and Dylan didn't want that. Taking a deep breath, she broke her skin with the knife…and it felt good.

Sometime after that, The Pretty Committee had snuck into a club and Dylan was at first reluctant. She didn't think it would be this bad, but it was. Her conscience told her to head home, that something bad would happen. But Dylan had to push it aside because it was un-cool for leaving a club.

She didn't drink, but she had fun either way as she danced to the music. And then a super hot guy approached her and they had fun…that is until he started to get too interested in Dylan. Dylan wanted to run, to go home and pretend that this had never happened. Looking to Massie, she saw her alpha smirk and urge her to go with him. So she did, for fear that Massie would kick her out.

Dylan knew he was going too far, but she didn't stop him. She could do this; she had to because everyone else was. They had sex and he left her right after. Dylan felt something deep inside her rise to the surface. She cried and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

"Hey Dylan, we're meeting up after school to go to that new tattoo place because Massie said so." Alicia reminded her.  
"Because Massie said so?" Dylan asked, starting to get annoyed.  
"Yeah, we're all going to get a tattoo." Alicia smirked.

Dylan was starting to wonder why she was with these girls. They were nothing but trouble. All she wanted to do was go against Massie and be left alone. Ever since losing her virginity, Dylan was starting to regret being friends with The Pretty Committee. She tried to limit herself from them, giving them excuses to stay away.

Dylan would cry herself to sleep at night because she missed being able to have her own freedom. She wanted to go back to normal and be herself. She decided at that moment that she would tell Massie straight up that she was through with them.

_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why.  
Why must we all conceal how we think  
How we feel?  
Must there be a secret me that I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

After standing up to Massie, Dylan felt as if a great weight was lifted off of her. She went on to find peers that were a good influence on her and she mended her relationship with her parents.

Dylan had found herself again and this time, she was going to stay that way.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
